


Knock Three Times

by Bluefire510



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Julie Moves In, Luke Lives In A Shitty Apartment Building, Rated T for language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flirting via song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire510/pseuds/Bluefire510
Summary: Luke is enamored by the new girl in his apartment building and could hear her singing and dancing through the thin walls.And when he's too nervous to go up to her door and talk to her like a normal human, he decides to go about it the only way he knows how...Title and premise inspired by the Tony Orlando and Dawn song.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 262





	Knock Three Times

Book the chapel. 

That was what was running through Luke’s brain a week since his new neighbor moved into the unit below him. 

He had come home from another killer jam session with the guys when he met her for the first time. 

He faintly remembered the moving truck occupying much of the street when he rolled up into his building, which was always a struggle given he had his guitar case in one hand and the songbook in the other. But he thought nothing of it. 

Tenants would come and go in his building, never staying for too long. It was an old building, each of the apartments having exposed bricks and industrial pipes- and not in the charming, Pinterest-worthy kind of way. 

People would often complain about some great noise disturbance, how the walls and ceilings would be so thin that it didn’t take too much to hear what their neighbors were doing. 

Luke took some pride in being the subject of most of these complaints.

Like no really, he should deserve some medal or something. A plaque at least. Maybe engrave what the last guy had said-  _ ‘the smug bastard with the guitar’.  _ He would hang it by the door- a visual reminder of what he had accomplished in his year of residency. 

Oh well. He had already settled on using his very first complaint as a single for an early  _ Sunset Curve _ album. 

(Stream ‘The Endless Ruckus’ on Spotify).

He, of course, didn’t mean to be rude. But he was a musician. If he couldn’t play music in his own dwelling, then how else was he gonna hone his skills required for being the rock legend he and his boys were meant to be?

Luke would thank the lucky stars for being shacked up in a building with the chillest landlady ever. Seriously, if it wasn’t for Ms. Harrison, a fellow music enthusiast like himself, he would have been kicked out a thousand times over already. 

Speaking of which, he had heard the woman’s voice echoing down the stairs as he came in on this particular night, must be talking to the poor sucker who was most likely on the third floor- a floor cursed due to Luke himself being on the fourth. (Again, he had a reputation). 

Refusing to set his belongings down to collect his mail, Luke had done the same ol’ dance of chomping down on his tattered book while he fumbled for the keys in his jean pocket. It required about five attempts, minimum, sticking the key in until finally getting his box open. 

“It’s good to know that you’re settling okay, sweetie,” Ms. Harrison’s voice, sweet like honey, had echoed through the lobby, “And if you need any- oh, Luke! Care to welcome your new neighbor?” 

Luke had rolled his eyes, envelopes and junk catalogues sliding around in his hand, nearly getting pushed back inside the mailbox. 

He recalled thinking, what did it even matter. This new neighbor would be out by the end of the month anyway. Bet. (Alex and Reggie often did.) 

But to humor Ms. Harrison, who had sounded extra chipper that night for some reason, he turned and looked up- 

Brown eyes. That had been the first thing he was drawn to. Like the most stunning brown eyes he had ever seen. 

Then it had gone downhill from there. 

His songbook fell onto the floor. His face having gone slack jawed at the sight of this… wicked beauty stationed near the staircase. 

The new girl had only been in sweatpants and T-shirt, but it was just… damn. Like something about her- like what was a beautiful girl doing in a dump like this? 

He had been really slow on the uptake that day because he stood there like a dumbass while the girl bent over to pick up his journal. 

It had cracked open upon collision and so his writing was exposed and she pored over the page briefly before closing it and handing it to him. 

“Here ya go,” 

Luke had been brought out of his daze at the sound of her voice, and he angled his body, offering the crook of his arm for the girl to put his book in, his hands already full. 

“Thanks,”

She had smiled courteously, already retreating to the direction she had arrived in, to return to her unpacking he assumed. But before she had left, she stalled in front of Ms. Harrison, turning her head she had called back to him: 

“Might wanna change that last verse. Seemed clunky compared to everything else…” 

If Luke’s jaw could lower even more and hit the floor it would. 

He had only met this girl for no longer than a couple of minutes and she already pinpointed the problem with the song he had been struggling with for weeks. 

Luke could only gape at her going up the stairs, and Ms. Harrison shook her head at him before leaving the lobby and building altogether, whistling a catchy tune. 

Not  _ that _ should have raised some flags. 

Harrison would almost always,  _ always _ , warn him not to scare off the new tenants. (Not like he was going to try and scare off new girl. Nuh-uh, no way.) But Luke already had a feeling that his new neighbor wasn’t like all the others. 

He had taken the back stairwell up to his place that night, avoiding what could be another awkward encounter with Wicked Beauty. (Dammit, he was already running through lyrics in his brain).

He had hoped that this was a fluke, that he was simply drawn to this girl because of the newness, the allure of the mystery. She could be anybody, and Luke didn’t want to project what he wanted onto this girl. 

Yeah, no. 

He couldn’t go to sleep that night. 

Because he had been kept up by music. Music playing downstairs. 

In the past 12 months in this building, this had never happened. Where someone other than Luke was blasting music well into the night.

It didn’t take long for Luke to put the pieces together and attribute this anomaly to the arrival of Wicked Beauty… 

who just so happened to be in the apartment directly under his he came to find out.

_ That sneaky woman…  _ Luke thought wryly to himself. No wonder Harrison had looked so damned pleased with herself earlier. She might have actually found the one tenant that Luke wouldn’t be able to drive out with his music. 

If that was meant to spite him, then it completely did the opposite. Now, Luke was more invested in the girl downstairs than ever before, considering whatever was being played downstairs was good music. Like insanely good. 

The new girl, Julie, as the new mailbox label informed him (in a beautiful, purple, curly script- a heart over the ‘i’), was a whirlwind he came to find out over the next few days. 

Not only could he hear the girl’s music, but he could hear, what he was hoping, was the faintest sound of her singing. 

Luke had no idea if Julie had a roommate, but maybe he really wanted it to be her because she sounded fantastic. Like a 'sucker-punching-his-soul kind of voice. One time, he had sworn he had heard her singing in his bathroom while he took a shower (now that had given him a freakin’ heart attack), her voice carrying up their pipes by some sort of magic. 

It wasn’t until he had stepped out onto the balcony and peered over and saw that it was, in fact, Julie. Her soft cloud of curls billowing in the wind as she sang softly to herself, watering her plants as she did. 

He could listen to her sing forever.

And Luke found himself visiting the balcony every night… 

Like a total creep. 

He would have popped downstairs, knocked on her door and introduced himself properly like a normal human, but the truth was- he was nervous. 

Luke had been so wrapped up with the band and trying to make it big that his love life had been pushed to the back burner, and he had been… fine with it. He didn’t need anyone coming between him and the music. 

But now he wouldn’t mind if that someone was Julie from Apt. 3A. 

And maybe she wouldn’t have to come between him and music- which maybe a huge chunk of the reason why Luke so badly wanted to talk to her. She was a musician too. Her life was music too, and telling from how fast she had fixed his lyric problem, she was a songwriter too. Must be. 

One night on the porch, looking at the stars or whatever excuse he told the guys who were chilling at his place at the moment, he heard Julie singing again, but this time he didn’t recognize the tune or the lyrics. 

_ “Wake up, wake up if it’s all you do…”  _ she sang, and he could hear her move- no, maybe dance? 

It should freak him out that there really is no insulation or anything buffering these walls and ceilings of this place because even with a foot out onto the balcony, he could hear the pats and rhythmic stomps of her feet against the floor. 

He could imagine it be drawn out, languid movements, lyrical and expressive because that was what she was singing- 

_ “Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark…”  _

This time his pining had an audience, and Luke had his two friends to answer upon returning inside, with a goofy smile on his face to boot. 

Good thing they didn’t rib on him for his reaction to her song, they all heard it and agreed that there was a bonafide talent living in their midst. 

They both had tried to tell him to man up and talk to Julie already, mostly because they also wanted to meet her but Luke would not let them charge downstairs without him. And he... wasn't ready.

Yeah, the boys got to see firsthand how bad it had gotten, how lovestruck he was- and it hadn’t been a full week yet. 

“I wouldn’t even know what to say to her,” he whispered, fearing that Julie might be able to pick up on their conversation through the pipes or something, “ _ ‘Hey I’ve been lowkey listening to you. You’re my musical soulmate. Dinner?’ _ ” 

“Yeah… no,” Alex deadpanned, “Might wanna exclude… like everything you just said.” 

“See what I mean! It’s weird,” 

“Well…” Reggie had his concentrating face on, “I mean, you could still say it. Just say it in a different way.” 

Luke’s eyebrows cinched together, “How could I make  _ that _ sound more appealing?” 

The bassist sat him down, hands planted on his shoulders, “How does Luke Patterson say what’s on his mind?” 

Oh. 

Yes!

Luke was up on his feet, running to get his guitar. Once he retrieved it, his excitement waned, as his friends looked at him expectantly… 

“But what song?” 

This time Alex put forth an idea. He facepalmed, the epiphany striking him, “Oh my god. Of course. It’s perfect. Like,” the drummer made a show of grimacing at his dinky apartment, “too perfect.”

Wondering what that could possibly mean, Luke slung over the guitar strap, waiting, “Lay it on us.” 

“So have you heard of Tony Orlando?”

* * *

Luke waited a couple days, mostly to learn the song with the guys at their rehearsal space (or mostly because he kept losing the nerve to go out and play it for Julie). 

The song was nowhere near  _ Sunset Curve’s _ high-octane, powerhouse rock sound when Alex had first played it for them. 

Luke must have looked at him like, ‘Are you serious? This one?’. And the lyrics were too hokey, too on the nose, he was worried that it would be more off putting than endearing for his lovely neighbor. 

But he really had no other choice. Not when his friends would probably find an even more embarrassing way to get Julie’s attention- oh he knew that for sure.

The guys practically pushed him out onto the balcony, following in suit, flanking him on either side, easier to catch him if he tried to escape. 

Luke was never this nervous playing anything, but it was because he had never been so smitten with someone before. And someone he had barely talked to. Like he could tell that Julie was special. No one who could write, sing, or even dance the way she does would be a boring, passion-less person. 

It was a Friday night. He knew Julie was home, he had heard her front door close only an hour ago. She was currently something on the TV, Star Wars from the sound of it. Reggie’s ears picked up and he proceeded to confirm to Luke that she had passed the test. 

_ Alright, here goes nothing.  _

He strummed his guitar, not before Alex counted him in with the tapping of drumsticks against the metal railing: 

_ Hey, girl, whatcha doin' down there? _

_ Dancin' alone every night _

_ While I live right above you _

His fingers almost stuttered and dropped from the neck of his guitar when he heard the telltale sound of the sliding door open.

Holy shit, holy shit she was outside. 

She heard him play and must have gone to investigate. 

Reggie nudged him, ‘Focus’ he mouthed while he grabbed the broom left outside. 

Right.

He continued playing, forcing himself to look straight ahead and not craning his head over the ledge to see Julie’s reaction. 

_ I can hear your music playing _

_ I can feel your body swaying _

_ One floor below me _

_ You don't even know me... _

_ “I love you…”  _ he crooned. 

There was a giggle from underneath their feet. 

Was that good? Please someone tell him if that was a good sign. 

_ “Oh, my darling…”  _ He caught his friends’ gaze, prompting all of them to get ready- 

_ “Knock . Three. Times. On the ceiling if you want me,”  _ Reggie had punctuated the pause between the words, using the butt of the broom to bang against the floor three times. 

Luke nodded to Alex, “ _ Mmm, hmm, twice on the pipe…”  _

The drummer tapped his sticks against the railing, clinking two times. 

“... _ If the answer is no…” _

Alright, now he was starting to groove to it, the ridiculousness of this performance taking some of the pressure off. (Okay, Alex, this _was_ a fun song, he had to admit).

Throwing his head back, he rasped out loudly, “ _ Oh, my sweetness-”  _

_ BANG BANG BANG _

_ “...means you'll meet me in the hallway… _ ” he grinned stupidly, hoping, “... _ twice on the pipe…”  _

_ CLINK CLINK _

_ “Means you ain't gonna show….”  _

He finished with a flourish, and his boys whispered excitedly to each other then shoved back inside where they all plopped onto the couch, grabbing each other's hands tightly, holding their breaths in anticipation for a response. 

“Please let it be the knocks, please let it be the knocks,” Reggie prayed. 

Luke shared the same sentiment. Like, was it all so cheesy? Did Julie like cheese? She was laughing earlier, but was that because she thought the song was funny or was it… she laughed because it was so freakin’ sad and she pitied the hell out of him. 

They waited. 

And waited. 

And waited some more. 

Luke was beginning to lose hope, his shoulders slumping. He really just blew it, didn’t he? He should have gone downstairs like a sane person and- 

_ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

Luke leapt to his feet, his heart stopping all its normal functioning. 

It had come from the door. 

“Dude! What are you waiting for?” Alex yelled. 

“But-” 

_ “GO!”  _

Another round of pushing sent Luke stumbling against the door, his hand slipping on the knob repeatedly before he flung open the door. 

And there Julie was, hands stuffed into her hoodie pockets, her hair pulled into a bun, a hint of a smile on her face, showing the slightest glimpse of an adorable gap between her two front teeth. 

“Uh, hi? Luke, right?” 

“Yeah. That’s me,” he said, breathless. He leaned against the doorframe, in an attempt to appear casual and relaxed, as if he wasn’t just belting out a corny song off his balcony, “And you’re Julie?” 

“That I am,” 

“Cool,” 

“Yeah,” 

An awkward pause followed. 

Then they both tried to fill the silence at the same time: 

“I’m sorry if I-” 

“I'm mentally unwell-” 

They stopped, Luke’s face heating up at his lame excuse and he gestured for Julie to go first. 

His neighbor’s eyes dropped to the floor, and she was skidding her colorful sneakers against the gross hallway carpet. 

“Look, I’m sorry if I was being too loud-” 

Luke shook his head, “Oh no. I don’t mind. Like seriously, you’re not being too loud. That’s just-” he tapped against the doorframe, “this old ass building. Walls so thin.” 

“Right. Of course,” she nodded, bringing her eyes up to look at him, “Explains why I’ve always been able to hear you.” 

Although not a surprise, Luke’s eyes widened and he still stammered, “R-Really?” 

“Yeah,” then she let out a smile, “You have a really good voice…” 

“Not compared to yours. Like a wrecking ball, I swear,” 

Julie’s smile stretched further into her face, boosting up her cheeks, and Luke was so far gone on her.

The girl tucked her hair behind her ear, biting her lip, “Hey, uh, I mean I’m still trying to get through my boxes, but-” 

“Do you wanna go out with me?” the words tumbled out of Luke’s mouth before he gained enough sense, “Um… I mean, once you’re all done unpacking or… whatever. I mean whenever you can.” 

“Luke?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I would love to,” 

This surely was the part of the conversation where Luke was allowed to breathe again. 

His body didn’t get the memo. 

“Cool,” he choked out, grinning widely. 

“Cool,” Julie repeated, in the same kind of awestruck tone as Luke’s, skipping towards the stairs, “I’ll see you around.” 

Luke waved, “Yeah. Bye.” 

She was walking down the hallway, and Luke was this close from shutting the door and howling in victory (but of course Julie would hear it- thin walls and everything), when all of the sudden, the girl spun around on her heel and raced back towards him. 

“Oh, uh one more thing-” 

Without warning, Julie tugged Luke out into the hallway, and propped up by her tiptoes, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

Stunned, Luke looked at her, hand cradling the spot where her lips had been. 

He laughed in disbelief, his cheeks probably burning red at this point, “What- what was that for?” 

“That was for welcoming me into the building,” 

And with one last bubbly smile directed at him, Julie left for her apartment and Luke stepped back into his. 

He closed the door, resting his back against it. He didn’t need to fill the boys in on anything, both of them having witnessed what just happened and were now whooping and hollering at him, clearly happy that the plan worked. 

Luke immediately shushed them, and they did so immediately. 

He joined them in the living room, floating it seemed because he was that deliriously happy right now- oh my god.

He had a date. 

He was gonna go out with Wicked Beauty from Apt. 3A. 

Luke, content, kicked back on the couch, surrounded by his boys, settling into a peaceful silence.

Then a joyous shout erupted and broke through that silence pretty quickly, and he was about to scold Alex and Reggie again for being so loud. But glancing over at his friends, it was clear that neither of them had made a noise since. 

That was when he realized that it had come from downstairs. Followed by a few hops and skips along the floor… 

Luke’s smile grew. 

Yeah, this building was old and run down, the elevator didn’t work, the hallway reeked like someone died, and the walls were too thin to be comfortable. But…there was a definite upside to living here. 

And she was downstairs. 

Singing and doing a little happy dance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again. 
> 
> I should have done homework. 
> 
> You can blame my Casper fic. 
> 
> It got me thinking about the other movie Christina Ricci and Devon Sawa were in called 'Now and Then'. This song was in that movie. 
> 
> And I thought of this cute idea. 
> 
> I need to sleep. 
> 
> I tried to keep it brief. Woo. What a feat.


End file.
